Story 3 Plans
Plot TBA Side Notes *10 years after story 2 *Wolf is 33, Serenity is 32, Wolfgang is 15, May is 10, Nintendocan is 23, Pyrusmaster82 is 23, ( The new people in my story are there normal age... unless they want to be 10 years older ), Airzel is 29, Crimson is __. Darkusfan202 is 21. *Pyrosmaster, Jolts, Kyuubi Bendo and DM are 15 years older since story 1 =/ Rules Open spots, not including Legends are for people who were low characters... Some people from Story 1 and 2 will be legends. Characters and Bakugan: Good # Ventus Volf, Ventus Cyber Slash Ingram, Wolfgang # Ventus Zephyros, Zierant # Aquos Dolloid, May # Ventus Nyanja, Ventus Wingy, Taylean2002 # Darkus Darkened Dragonoid, DarkusGUY # Darkus Reptila, Frosting128 # Subterra Werewerra, Christian # Darkus Cyber Heilos and Ventus Knight Dragonoid, Darkened Pyrus Legends and Bakugan(s) # Wolf - Ventus Skyeroid, Ventus Cyclone Wolfie, Ventus Ziperator # Nuzamaki90 - Subterra Teleterra HD, Haos Ovorier # Crimsonstorm - Darkus Steel Dragonoid # Airzel-of-Haos - Haos Thunder Dragonoid, Darkus Shade # PyrosMaster - Pyrus Volcano Dragonoid (Evolved from Pyro Dragonoid) # Redakaibakulover - Aquos Surge Hydros (Evolved from Torrent Hydros) # Jolts - Darkus Phoenix # Bendo14 - Pyrus/Aquos/Darkus Phockery # DarkusMaster - Darkus Jokathak # Kyuubidrago23 - Pyrus Aero Tails (Evolved from Long Tails) # DinoQueen13 - Darkus Terrex Team Inferno #Pyrus Inferno Dragonoid (Blaze), Pyrusmaster82 #Pyrus BurnFire Roxanoid, Nintendocan #Pyrus Ascended Helios, C22Helios #Pyrus Ion Dragonoid, Pyrusbrawler900 #Pyrus Spout Whaloid, Digimaster1 #Pyrus Armor Dragonoid, Lordofpyrus #Pyrus Flare, FireStormBlaze #Pyrus Gouingol, Charlie Abbott #Darkus Shadow Meteonoid, Darkusfan202 #Aquos Wavafanac, Poshi301 (Nintendocan's little sister-Age in Story 3 is 17) #Aquos Tsunami Aquosmaster28 Evil # Pyrus Meta Phoenix, Winxrainbowix # Pyrus Neo Sky Dragonoid,MetalDharakMetalDharak # Pyrus Hexwing Dragonoid, Emiliano # Aquos Serpa, Aquos rules # Ventus Feathera Littleseed # Subterra Crocock, Master24 # Haos Salamandro, AquaMaster21 # Darkus Teloxex, Neon knight56 # Darkus Tigator, Arric Legends #Blueking4ever - Pyrus Bling #PinkWolf - Haos Flarier Bakugan Descriptions Good Ventus Volf- Is a wolf like bakugan. He looks like Wolfie, with two angel like wings and a V chest plate. Has a horn on his head, made by Haos Ovorier. Aquos Dolloid-'' Partnered with May. Is a aquos bakugan shaped like a dolphin. She has two eyes, that help her see through deep fog, mist, smoke, and misty sand. She may look like a cute bakugan, but she can pack a powerful beating. She floats on land, and swims in water. She has a nice purplish blue skin color. Her tail is coated with a little metal substance. Her fins are coated with the same metal substance. Her blowhole is covered with a bubble substance, that can be used to blow bubbles at her opponent. In her mouth, she has mouth, she can use blow strong watery bubble at her opponent.' '''Ventus Cyber Slash Ingram- Is a one winged bakugan. Can create powerful tornadoes. Has a gold, silver, and platinum tone.' Ventus Zephyros- Partnered with Zierant. Zephyros has 2 bladed like wings on each side to boost its speed when attacked, it also uses its claws to damage any of its opponents. Its name means wind. Ventus Nyanja- Partnered with Taylean2002 Ventus Wingy- Partnered with Taylean2002 Darkus Darkened Dragonoid- Partnered with DarkusGUY. Is a black dragonoid. He looks like Volcano Dragonoid, his brother. Except he can create black holes in the ground, that release black energy attacks. The Black holes, don't suck an opponent in. His tail has a circle at the end. He also has two wings with a blade sticking out of both. ''' '''Darkus Reptila- Partnered with Frosting128. Is a giant turtle-like bakugan. She has armored skin. There is a spike on top of her shell. She can act like a top at times and is great with teaming with a ventus bakugan. The buttom of her shell can reflect attacks. Subterra Werewerra- Partnered with Christian. He is a hound-like bakugan. Werewerra is a brown bakugan with some silver armor. The silver armor covers the top of his legs and his claws. Due to the armor on his claws, his claws are superstrong. The armor on Werewerra's legs have one spike, pointing out sharply. Ventus Knight Dragonoid- Partnered with Darkened Pyrus. Darkus Cyber Helios- Partnered with Darkened Pyrus. ' 'Good Legends Cyclone Wolfie- Is partnered with Wolf and she is the evolved form of Nitro Wolfie. She is still the fastest bakugan, to live. She has razor sharp wings, still angel like. Cyclone Wolfie moves so fast, cyclones are formed, right away. ''' '''Ventus Skyeroid- Is partnered with Wolf. She is a bird like bakugan with a long tail. She has razor sharp talons, able to hold things in a vise grip. She uses her tail to pick her opponent up and throw him/her to the ground. Her enemy is Feathera. Haos Thunder Dragonoid- '''Partnered with Airzel and a DNA fused evolution of Charge Dragonoid and Spotter. She has 2 wings. Is white with yellow stripes. She has given her darkus ability to Terrex, making Terrex a darkus bakugan. She has Spotter's armor on her legs and wings to protect her and a staff pops out of the armor for attacks. She is the strongest fusion evolution bakugan. She can produce lightning. '''Haos Ovorier- '''Partnered with Nuzamaki90. Came alive from a fragement of Subtera Teleterra's TV shard. Isn't as powerful as Teleterra. Has a star on her back. She also has two small blades on her arms. In an armor of a whitish brown color, with yellow lines. If the armor breaks, her real form appears, as a dragon. Her dragon form is a snow white color with red yellow eyes and gray lines. '''Subterra Teleterra HD- Partnered with Nuzamaki90. He is the evolved form of Teleterra. He was brought back to life and has returned with an HD TV! He is 50 feet tall Darkus Steel Dragonoid- Partnered with Crimson. Pyrus Volcano Dragonoid- Partnered with Pyrosmaster. Volcano Dragonoid has four wings. The two upper wings have the Pyrus symbol, while the lower two don't. His chest has a small volcano shaped cannon. Aquos Surge Hydros- Partnered with Redakaibakulover. Is the evolved form of Torrent Hydros. ''' '''Darkus Phoenix- Partnered with Jolts. He is a bakugan made of all flames of black fire. Pyrus Phockery- Partnered with Bendo. Is the more of the joker side of Phockery. Aquos Phockery- Partnered with Bendo. The scaredy cat side of Phockery. Darkus Phockery- Partnered with Bendo. The man side of Phockery. Can create balls with his hands. Darkus Jokathak- Partnered with DarkusMaster. Pyrus Aero Tails- Partnered with Kyuubidrago23. Darkus Terrex- Partnered with DinoQueen13. Team Inferno Pyrus Inferno Dragonoid- Partnered with PyrusMaster82. Pyrus BurnFire Roxanoid- He is just like Roxanoid except he now has a V plate on his chest, he has wings on his knees, and he has Meta Dragonoid's Tail. He is still a Baku Sky Raider though. Pyrus Ascended Helios- Partnered with C22Helios. Pyrus Ion Dragonoid- Partnered with PyrusBrawler900. Pyrus Spout Whaliod- Partnered with Digimaster1 ( A.K.A Masters ). Is a standing whale and the evolved form of Whaloid. He has a horn on his head, that's like a drill. He also has long claws now. His tail has two claws sticking out of the bottom of his tail. His flipers has two each. His legs has 3 claws and so does his hands. Pyrus Armor Dragonoid- Partnered with LordofPyrus. Is a armored dragonoid. He has a large sword, a horn on his head, two wings, and a tail with a swirl like image. His armor covers everything, but his wings. His armor is a dark, crimson red. His wings are a little lighter though. ''' '''Pyrus Flare- Partnered with FireStormBlaze. Is a bakugan with a not complete body. He has skin, but the empty spaces are made up of fire. His wings can fold up to look like a hexagon, where energy is stored up and can be fired as an attack. His tail ends with a red hot blade. Pyrus Gouingol- Partnered with Charlie Abbott. Just click the name Darkus Shadow Meteonoid- Partnered with Darkusfan202. Aquos Wavafanac- Partnered with Poshi301. Aquos Tsunami- Partnered with AquosMaster28 'Evil' Pyrus Meta Phoenix- Partnered with Winx. He's a phoenix with metal wings. Flames shot out of the wings, to make his wings fully complete. Pyrus Neo Sky Dragonoid- Partnered with MetalDharak. Pyrus Hexwing Dragonoid - Partnered with Emiliano. He is a six winged dragonoid. He has two tails with a sharp blade. He also has a cannon on his back, used for powerful attacks. Aquos Serpa- Partnered with Aquos Rules. Is a large snake-like bakugan. He is very long and has two arms ( A snake with arms O_O ). Every few inches, there is a spike on his body. ''' '''Ventus Feathera- Partnered with Littleseed. She has small legs with two wings. Her neck is long and she has a bird like head, with a large beak. She is a gaint bird with tons of feathers and is Skyeroid's enemy. She was created by Ziperator, but betrayed Skyeroid for the evil side. Subterra Crocock- Partnered with Master24. Is a crocodile-like bakugan. He moves fast on both ground and in water. He hides around in dirt or sand to hide his body. He tail and claws are easy to get stuck underground. His has a long snout. ''' '''Haos Salamandro- Partnered with AquaMaster21. Is a huge lizard with a staff. He can run fast on two legs and has small claws. He has a mane of bright yellow skin. It absorbs sunlight and can make blinding glows of light. He has a funny accent. '''Darkus Teloxex-' Partnered with Neon Knight56. Is a blob like bakugan with a wierd source of energy in the middle of its body. It is said he can turn to his opponants bakugan''' Darkus Tigator- Partnered with Arric. Is a tiger-like bakugan. He has sharp claws and a scary look. He has two wings to help him fly. He is black with purple stripes. Evil Legends Pyrus Bling- Is partnered with Blueking4ever. He is a shiny bakugan, with 2 wings, that are like a kings robe. The wings are dark red with a shiny yellow front. He is red with, yellow stripes and orange eyes. He has a sword, that Blueking4ever has with him. He has two horns on his head, making a crown like head. Haos Flarier- Partnered with PinkWolf. She is a wolf, with little feathers on her legs. The feathers on her legs, make her fly. She can make huge flashes, that have a pinkish color to it. Category:Bakugan Story 3 Category:Bakugan Story 3